


my super son

by animewriter



Series: super son [2]
Category: Danny Phantom, House M.D.
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animewriter/pseuds/animewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sequle to bleeding heart.. House is adjusting to raising his new Half ghost son Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lisa stood in the doorway of her adoptive daughter JAzz's room and watched her pack her things. "Make sure you call us when you get there Jazz." Lisa reminded with a smile.

"No worries Lisa I will. Don't worry I am going to school not war." Jazz replied absentmindedly.

"Speaking of which make sure you focus on your medical degree and those ghost battles a little less." Lisa instructed. Ever since Danny had been toddelerized Jazz had taken over his job plus doing her school work. It was hard for a bit but she was slowly learning to let others take care of the ghost jobs, like valerie and those other ghost hunters. It still didn't stop her though from helping out in her spare time though.

"No worries. well thats all." jazz said as she grabbed her now fully packed suite cases. Lisa helped her cary them down and into Jazz's car. "Where is Danny?" she asked looking around she had wanted to say goodbye to him before she left.

"I think Greg brought him to work today." lisa said after a moment.

...

3 year old Danny followed his daddy down the hospital hallway. He was wearing a pair of black overalls and White and red stripped shirt. He tried to mock his dad's actions the best he could as he watched his dad carefully. Right now he was wearing a frown and trying to limp but he got bored of that and tugged on his dad's pant's leg. "Dadda up?" He asked hopefully. House looked down at his son and frowned deeper. "Tell you what the day I can look at your mummy strait in the eyes and not any lower, will be the day I lift you up." House replied curtly.

Danny wouldn't budge though. He started to tug harder and when that didn't work He started to wail..unfortunently For House and everyone close by that meant danger. His ghostly wail caused the very walls around them to shake. The sound even carried up stairs where House's underlings sat in his office waiting for them. They didn't even flinch as the lights flickered and the wail filled their ears. "Sound's like Danny is not happy." Chase commented.

A few minutes later the crying stopped and no more than 10 minutes later House came in with Danny sitting happily on his shoulders. "Chase take my spawn of Satan or so help me I will fire you." Dr. House ordered. Chase rolled his eyes but took him from his boss none the less.

"You know raising a kid really isn't as hard as you are making it out to be. My wife and I are having no troubles at all with Sam and even Foreman has been taking care of Tucker plus all his neice and nephews from time to time and yet they are still alive." Chase commented as he handed the toddler to his wife Allison.

"In fact just last night she recited the whole poem nevermore for us with such talent. I think she is going to be an actor when she gets older." Allison smiled still remembering.

"That's all nice and sunshine and rainbows but we have a case we need to work on right Son?" House asked sarcastically.

"Rainbows are colorful." Danny replied clapping enthusiastically.

"yea..sure." House replied absentmindedly as he started writing syntomes on the board . "40 year old really obese man passes out in front of Burger King. Ideas?"

Danny raised his hand eagerly and waved it. Everyone eyed him with humor except for House who just eyed him with a small smile and a unreadable look in his eye. "Yes Danny." house asked raising an eyebrow.

"Fat man eat to death." Danny answered proudly.

A small chuckle escaped House as Danny started to clap again. "So true score one for Danny zero for the other team." House cheered. Danny in response turned to the others and stuck his tongue out at the others. "Nyaa." Danny taunted making faces at the others.

"Nice tauntng you keep them in line while i go pretend to do something important." house said as he walked out of the room.

Everyone rolled their eyes and went back to discussing what could be wrong as Danny started to color on a piece of paper.

a half an hour later Jazz and Lisa walked into the office to find Danny now playing with blocks. He looked up and smiled wide upon seeing his older sister."Big sister!" he squealed as he ran over to her and promptly hugged her leg.

"Hi little brother." she said ruffling his hair. "I just came to see you before I go on my trip." She said smilling softly.

"Sister go bye bye?" Danny frowned not fully comprehending. "Be back tonight?"

"No I am going away but don't worry I wont be gone long." Jazz assured. "I will be back for a visit soon." Danny sniffed buy nodded and gave his sister a kiss.

"Bye bye sissy." Danny said as he waved goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

Lisa carried a sleeping Danny carefully into her the Chase's home. Allison took Danny's bag and set it down on the couch.

"Danny just took his medicine so he is a little drozey, when He wakes up make sure he drinks plenty of water..No milk or soda his immune system is a bit off lately so It's best he stays away from sugary product's but he can have orange juice. Also please try and make sure that Sam doesn't play too ruff on him he is kinda weak right now... which thankfully means he wont be using his powers as much..but keep an eye out for them just in case." Lisa instructed. "You got all that?"

"Yes, don't worry it's just a play date." Allison laughed.

"Yea your right." Lisa agreed as she kissed her son and reluctantly left.

In the car Greg sat boredly in the passanger seat playing his gameboy. "What took you so long?" He asked grumpily.

"Honey I had to let Allison know about Danny's health right now and giving her some instructions." Lisa informed her husband as she pulled out of the driveway. "I just Hope i gave her everything."

"Don't worry I already had that taken care of earlier today. I talked to Blonde earlier today." House assured her. "I told him everything that they need to know."

Earlier today

"I Just want you to know pretty boy that if my only begotten son gets hurt or dies... i will not only fire you and make sure you never work in medicine again..but I will also make both you and your wives lives a living hell..or kill you whichever satisfys me at the moment." House warned before he patted Dr. chase on the back. "Well have a nice day." he said lightly before he walked away.

now..

"Thanks honey, I am sure they know enough than." Lisa said with a smile as she rubbed his leg lightly.

...

Sam happily skipped into the living room where her new mummy was now tucking a still sleeping Danny in. She couldn't be happier now that Danny was here. True it was sometimes a bit frusterating with him esspecially since most of his past was a bit..skewed now. She was the only one that retained most of her previous memories even if she was now not only in a 4 year olds body but also acted like one. She still didn't understand how Danny had come to think of House as his dad..but she figured it was in a way a blessing. He didn't need to know that his birth parents were murdered by vengeful ghosts.

Danny now lay on her mummy's couch fast asleep while he sucked on his thumb under his arm was his sister's old bear Bearbert. Mrs. Chase noticed her daughter and smiled as she put a finger to her lips. "Shh he is sleeping right now." She whispered as Sam nodded and followed Her out of the room. "Honey Danny just took his medicine for his sickness and will be sleeping for a while but when he wakes up you two can play. "Allison informed her daughter as she fixed the girls purple dress so it was neater. "Also you will need to play nice with him not like you did last time."

"what was wrong with..last time?" Sam asked innocently.

"Samantha you convinced him to take a ride in the dryer." Allison said dryly.

"He had fun." Sam replied lightly. "Sorta"

"Just becuse danny can go through things doesn't mean that you should put him into dangerous situations." Allison repremended.

"Yea I am sorry I will be nice." Samantha said ashamed.

...

Vlad growled tensely as he petted his cats back. He couldn't beilve all that went wrong in this last year. He had lost everything...Maddie..(not that he had a chance to begin with.) His minnons had went berserk and killed maddie along with everyone else..but most importantly Maddie. His plan to have Danny failed as well. instead of thinking Vlad was his father He had decided that that god awful doctor was his dad. Now what did he have? Nothing! This was not over yet!

...

Danny smiled happily as he grabbed a toy car and put it in his mouth.

"Eww Danny no no not in your mouth!" Sam said making a face.

"Vrooommm Super car!" Danny said as he forced his slimy soaking wet car in the air.

Sam grabbed a toy plan and aimed it at danny's car and made shooting noises. "Bam Bam your car is down. I win." Sam squealed tauntingly.

Danny made a face at her and began to pout. "No Sam I win..My car super." Danny insisted.

"Everything is super to you Danny." Sam countered making a face back at the pouting toddler.

"I is super." Danny said simply as if that explained everything.

"You maybe three but you got a ego bigger than your daddy's" Sam replied as she put a barbie on a fire truck.

"Dadda is super too!" Danny said clapping his hands gleefully. He really did worship his dad it was strange and scary how much this kid loved Dr. Greg House.

"Yea well my Daddy is pretty cool too." Sam challanged.

"My dada says your dada has..no bwarains." Danny replied off handedly as he discarded his toy and with his thumb in his mouth turned and watched a cartoon that was on the Tv. No longer caring about the previous conversation. Sam sighed and let it go as she sat closer to her friend and watched the show as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Lisa pushed the grocery cart as danny cooed and played with his teddybear. Lisa smiled warmly as she lovingly combed her fingers through her sons perpetually messy raven hair."Is there something you want for a treat?" Lisa asked her son. Danny paused his playing to look up and smile wide. "Dumpty Humpty!" Danny said clapping his hands.

"Huh? you mean you want a cd?" Lisa asked surprised. Danny nodded vigorously. "Music music.." He chanted as he blew bubbles from his mouth.

"Ok honey I think I can manage that." Lisa said as danny continued to blow bubbles. "You have been a good boy after all." She said as she tweaked his nose causing him to giggle some more. just than her cell rang and she sighed. "looks like Dadda is calling." She informed her son. She turned her back to danny and started to look at the shelves as she talked to Greg.

Danny started to shiver as a blue breath crept out of his mouth. That was when he saw the cereal boxes floating a couple isle's over. He giggled as his eyes glowed green. "Going ghost." Danny giggled and with that he phased through the cart and his mom who still hadn't noticed neither the ghost nor Danny and was too busy arguing with her husband.

"For the last time House you can't just have an unauthorized surgery on a 8 year olds brain especially if you are only going on a hunch." Lis growled into the phone.

Now a ghost Danny flew like a torpedo at the box ghost and punched him square in the jaw. " Bad Boxy!" Danny scolded ghost as froze the ghost with its ice ray. "Bad boxy time out." He said as he kicked the ghost clear through the store and out flying into the air. Once he was sure that the ghost was not coming back he went invisible and flew back to the cart where he went human and started to once again play with his teddy bear.

Lisa hung up her cell and turned back to Danny and who began to clap his hands and giggle. "you are such a good boy. Aren't you." Lisa cooed. "Thanks for being quiet for mummy." Lisa said with a smile. He had been so quiet that it was almost like he hadn't been there at all. Hoenstly it was a mystery as to why everyone complained about watching Danny.

Line break...

 

House and Cuddy were always having to deal with their toddler bringing home strange animals be it bugs snakes, stray cats..but this one takes the cake.

Danny in ghost form held onto the small green ghost dog with dear life as he looked pleadingly up at his parents. "Cujo fwrend?" He asked hopefully.

"What is that thing even suposed to be?" Greg stated making a face.

"Doggy Dadda." Danny said giggling as it started to lick his face. "Cujo wuves me." He giggled joyfully.

'look hun..its not like we have to feed it or anything...I mean come on its already dead." Lisa pointed out to her reluctant husband. "Alright..but if it makes any kind of mess at all I am having Jazz send it back to the ghost pound." He warned.

...

Lisa watched as her small raven haired son played in the sandbox messily dumping sand on top of his head and laughing hysterically." I am going to have to give him another bath today. That makes the 3rd one today." she thought with a heavy sigh.

She soon had other things to worry about however when green haired female ghost and a grungy blonde male ghost appeared in front of her son. She tensed and glared at the ghosts. The Ghosts however didn't attack just stared curiously down at the boy who at the moment was blatantly ignoring the ghosts.

"So it's true..you really are just a baby now..well thats no fun." kitty pouted. At this Danny looked up and smiled wide.

"Sissy, bworter pway wif me kay?" Danny asked happily as he gestured for them to sit beside them. The ghost couple turned and stared at each other unsure if they were used to their former enemy offering such a thing..little less calling them brother and sister. Another thing they didn't see coming was just how cute he would be.

Danny's usual raven hair was as messy as ever with bits of sand speckled all over it. He was wearing a teddybear shirt with blue corduroy overalls. Also with his new angelic chibi face and overly big blue eyes he had a face that could make anyone melt. Which is exactly what the two ghosts did.

"Of course we will Little brother!" They gushed as Lisa let out a sigh of relief.

A few minutes later all three of them were making a sand fortress with extreme concentration. Lisa couldn't help but smile at her son who seemed to accept anyone as his friend...this is what Danny was like before he grew up and gained his powers for the first time. She realized. She silently vowed to try and protect this innocence with all she had. She let them play togeather for an hour longer till she politly interupted their "playdate."

"Danny say goodbye to your friends It's time to go home and see Daddy." She said with a smile as she picked up her son who snuggled happily into her chest. With a nod from the ghosts and a blow kiss goodbye. Danny allowed his mother to take him away.

The two ghosts stared almost sadly at the site. That poor boy..had given up so much in his short 14 years of existence...he gave it all up for the people of his hometown..the world even...and for what? so he can lose his real parents..his memories..and age? It almost led the two to wonder...was this a curse? Or...truly a blessing?


	4. Chapter 4

Ember glared at her boyfriend Skulker with all the fury she could muster which is a lot. "YOU haven't brought me a single thing in months!" She accused. "YOU dare still call yourself a bopunty hunter and the worlds greatest one at that! Yea more like worlds greatest loser!"

"Sweetums, Don't be like this.. i have been hunting i swear." Skulker pleaded.

"well than go bring me something or so help me I will dump you! I am not going to spend my whole after life with a pathetic loser." Ember warned.

Greg silently studied the list of symptoms on their latest paitant as his son Danny wrote nonsense words and drawings on a miniature white board. He stopped his hand mid way in the air as a blue puff of air escaped his mouth and smiled mischievously. A ghost was near. He looked up at his dad who was still staring intently at the bored. His daddy never liked it when he went to go fight other ghost. He said he was too young for that sort of thing but this ghost that he was sensing had a familiar twang to it that reminded him of a really annoying bad man. He had this strange feeling that he just wanted to hurt this one. so thinking quick he hid behind his daddy's desk and duplicated himself. He sent his human duplicate back to his Daddy and made his real self go ghost and phased through the floor in search of this new annoyance. He soon found himself starring at a white man in a suite of armor.

"Skulker?" He more asked than stated as he cocked his head to the side curiously.

Skulker took in his arch nemesis new form with a critical eye. Long gone was the jump suit he now donned white bibs and a black and white stripped overalls. his white hair was covered by a matching black and white stripped beanie.

"Where are your comrades?" Skulker demanded with a frown.

"Eh?" Danny asked confused not knowing the meaning.

"You know your friends the geeky one with the red hat and the goth girl in black." Skulker demanded.

"Um... wif thwir pwarents?" Danny said uncertainly. "Why?"

"Dont they oohh .. i don't know help you fight ghosts anymore?"

"Anymore?" danny asked confused. "They only helped me two twimes..."

Skulker slapped his face and groaned. Damn kid didn't remember a thing hmm maybe if he used some of the same tactics... he could get the whelp to remember. with a push of a switchhe encased the whelp into a box not unlike the one he used about a year began to protest and struggle.

"NO fwair!" Danny pouted. "Yousa cheated!"

"Oh Danny life isn't fair you should know that by now." Skulker said boredly. as he pushed another button casuing an painful electrical shook to fill danny's body.

House had grown tired of work and glanced down "Danny" who was frowning at the bored before he began to cry out in pain. "Danny? are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"Hurts!" Danny whimpered.

"Danny i need you to tell me what you feel." Greg said firmly as he pressed a call button to alert his crew to come in stat.

"My body is tingly it hurts." Danny whimpered as Dr. Chase came in and hurried over to Danny and picked his now unconscious body up.

"He was acting like the time i put a knife in the socket." Greg frowned.

"Thats not good.. did he put his finger in a plug in?" Chase asked not putting it passed the kid.

"No.. he was just standing there staring at his play board and than he just randomly cried out in pain... it was so sudden.. i am perplexed for once."

Just than Alison came in holding her adopted daughter Sam's hand. She had been unable to get a baby sitter that day so just brought her to work with her. Sam let go of her moms hadn and rushed over to Danny alarmed. "Whats wrong with Danny?" She asked and listenend attentively while everything was retold to her.

"Are you sure thats...really Danny?" Sam asked suddenly when she heard the story. "I mean the whole Danny.."

"Oh.." Greg said thoughtfully just as a scream was heard from somewhere in the hospital. " Ghost!" a nurse yelled as he ran by."yea.. i think there is a strong possibility that half of him is out there fighting a ghost." Greg said sourly. "He is so grounded when i find him."

"I can find Danny. " Sam said suddenly as she took a pocket sized tracker from her pocket.

Greg took it from her and studied it. "Well.. lets get the other half of son before my wife finds out and frys my ass." He said as he stalked out of the room with the other three close behind. Chase included still holding Danny's duplicate.

Danny opened his eyes and groaned when he saw Skulker glaring down at him. "Looks like i have finally caught the great Danny phantom." Skulker jeered.

"Smells like you need mouth wash." Danny retorted making a face. "Seriously robo your bwreath stwinks."

"Oh shut up." Skulker snapped but tried to smell his breath none the less before he popped some breath mints in his mouth.

line break

Danny didn't understand why this robot was being so mean to him. A far as he could recall he never did anything to him. All he knew was that here he was contained in a cage and not anywhere near his teddy or his other half. He looked around and saw that he was in a strange green room where everything was floating.. doors seemingly opening up to no where where in random spots. He looked to his left and saw that the robot man was standing there apparently waiting for someone. Just than he heard music and raised his head attentively to the direction the sound was coming from. A few minutes later a girl with fiery blue hair floated forward still strumming her guitar.

"What have you caught this time a fly?" Ember asked annoyed as she glared at her boyfriend. Her eyes lowered to the cage and she growled.

"You caught him?" SHe hissed in disapproval.

"See i have finally caught him! How can you deny me now?" Skulker asked smugly.

Danny cowered into the corner of the cage and began to whimper.

"Hey whelp stop the whining." He ordered causing Danny to full out break down crying.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhaaaaaa!"

Motherly instinct seemed to posses Ember as she becme concerned and opened the cage for the kid who only seemed to cry louder.

"Shame on you skulker Kidnapping the poor boy and taking him away from his parents like this!" SHe scolded and gently took the boy out of the cae and began to rock the halfa who was now in his human form.

"Daaadaaa" Danny wailed. "I wants my Daaaadaaa!"

"But Ember my love! I was doing this for you!" SKulker protested.

"Well than don't do anything for me again." Ember ordered furiously.

It felt good for Sam and Tucker to be out hunting ghosts again Even Danny was with them..well a a part of him was. Danny's dobbleganger was now awake and cuddling into his dad who was for the first time entering the ghost zone and he wasn't exactly thrilled about it. "Son... this is against everything logical..and if i have to enter this place again because of you.. I will ground you until you are 18."

They didn't have to look long for they soon found him in the arms of Ember who was busy rocking the boy gently and singing softly. She looked up and smiled when she saw them. "Here i believe this belongs to you." SHe said as she handed the sleepy toddler over to House. The dobbleganer merged with the real Danny immediately and became one. Now whole Danny giggled and planted a sloopy kiss on House. "Dada!" He said happily.

"Yes..well...thanks for giving me my kid. " House siad stiffly. Ember nodded and waved them good bye as they stepped out of the ghost zome with Danny in hand and the other two following close behind.

"Daniel James House you are lucky i am not putting you in time out for this." He said to his giggling son. "Now lets not mention this to your momma." He added.

Lisa walked into her husbands office to see House slouched in his favorite chair with Danny sleeping peacefully on his stomach clutching his shirt. "You get any work done greg?" Lisa asked as she picked up their slumbering boy. "If by papers than no if by case than i figured that out ages ago." Greg said as he rubbed his bad leg.

"I heard there was a ghost attack..did Danny fight it?" Lisa asked worriedly

"No You know that he isn't aloud to hunt ghosts yet." House lied with a scoff. "No that ghost just up and left.. must of got bored here." He said dryly.

"Well lets get Home than I ordered Foreman and a couple others to take care of everything else for the rest of the shift. So we can go home and have a rest."

"Sounds good to me.. this day was getting too long anyways." House snorted as he eyed his still sleeping son with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Greg groaned as he watched his wife Put yet another costume on Danny. This had been going on for about a whole three hours.

"What do you think of this one hunny?" Lisa asked gesturing to their adopted kid who was now dressed up as a cowboy.

"Too Cliché" Greg said dismisively. "Just dress him up like a band member of Kiss or a zombie and get it over with."

"Greg! He is six not 16!" Lisa protested. "He needs a cute costume...hmm ohh maybe a dinosaur."

"I wants to be that one." Danny pointed to a random costume causing House to spit out his drink. It was none other than a Dora costume.

"That is a girls costume Daniel and you are clearly a boy." Greg reminded his son dryly. "Why don't you be a stormtrooper..or..woody?" He asked moving him towards costumes more geered towards his Gender.

"Aww but ..i like Dora." he protested.

"How about boots instead dear?" Lisa asked gently trying to sooth her husbands fretting.

"Okay." Danny conceeded.


End file.
